Retrogusto
by Ida59
Summary: Quando un mago diventa un frutto… puoi assaggiare Severus!


**Retrogusto**

Autore: Ida59 (3/19 ottobre 2008 + 3/10 settembre 2009)

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot  
>Rating: per tutti<p>

Genere: introspettivo, con una spruzzata di romanticismo e un retrogusto drammatico.

Epoca: 7° anno HP

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale  
>Pairing: Severus Personaggio Originale

Avvertimenti: AU

Riassunto: Quando un mago diventa un frutto… puoi assaggiare Severus!

Parole-Pagine: 569 - 2

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**Raccolta: Lo scrigno dei sogni.**

Si tratta di 12 brevi storie scritte per rispondere alle domande di un intrigante test .net/?t=32494095&st=0#entry270580573 elaborato dalla mia cara amica Mariacarla (DamaVerde) sul suo Forum .net/

Questa è l'undicesima storia della raccolta e risponde alla domanda:

_E se lui... fosse un frutto?_

Ecco l'elenco delle storie della raccolta.

Il vento della sera

Ovunque e in nessun luogo

Arcobaleno

Ossessione

Solo una promessa

Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (VM14)

L'impossibile magia

Inganno d'amore

Vapori scintillanti

Riflessi d'argento

Retrogusto

Delizie d'amore (VM14)

**Retrogusto**

Il profilo emerge lento dall'oscurità.

Il fuoco del camino disegna luci e ombre sul pallido volto spigoloso e si riflette negli occhi dando vita alla danza di ardenti fiamme nere, mentre i lunghi capelli corvini ondeggiano lievi sulla guancia, in parte nascondendo le labbra sottili appena dischiuse in un misterioso sorriso.

Severus avanza piano e tende la mano: c'è qualcosa sul palmo aperto.

Sembra un frutto, ma non lo conosco, non l'ho mai visto.

Il sorriso da ambiguo si fa languido e invitante.

- Non sei curiosa di assaggiarmi? – sussurra malizioso avvicinando la mano al mio volto.

- Assaggiare… te? – mormoro incerta, credendo di aver frainteso le sue parole.

Sorride provocante e avanza piano spingendo il bacino verso di me: sul suo petto la lunga schiera di bottoncini disegna un tripudio di piegoline che vorrei lisciare accarezzandolo piano, con desiderio.

- Non sei più golosa di me? – aggiunge intrigante, fissando con intensità il frutto sconosciuto.

No, quel frutto non esiste in natura, ora ne sono certa: l'aria vibra di magia sulla sua mano.

Lo guardo in profondità negli occhi, neri e sorridenti, e sfioro appena lo strano frutto con la punta delle dita.

- Sono io! – sussurra piano con la sua voce sensuale e profonda. – Assaggiami… mangiami! – mi esorta.

Spalanco gli occhi mentre un brivido corre rapido lungo la schiena.

Mangiare l'uomo che amo…

Certo che Severus sa bene come tentarmi!

Mi avvicino per studiare la fonte di questa nuova lusinga, sapendo bene che anche Severus osserva me, divertito.

Attende che io ceda alla mia natura e che l'istinto prevalga. Sa che lo mangerò, ci proverò, almeno, molto prima che la parte razionale di me possa scoprire cos'è realmente.

Me l'ha dato lui, non può farmi del male!

Il desiderio di averlo fra le mani, di assaggiarlo, di mangiarlo, all'improvviso divampa e rompe gli argini della ragione.

Allungo la mano e lo sfioro incerta, poi lo afferro delicatamente con due dita e lo sollevo dal palmo per portarlo dritto davanti al mio viso.

Lo osservo e inspiro profondamente.

Lo voglio gustare con calma, e prima assaporarlo piano, con gli occhi; voglio annegare nel suo profumo intenso, rabbrividire sfiorandolo appena e lasciarmi travolgere poi dalla melodia del suo sapore.

Sorrido, mentre Severus continua ad osservarmi attento.

E' un frutto nero, dalla rigida e fredda scorza disseminata di piccoli aculei, quasi a difendersi da mani ingorde e tenerle lontane; una foglia scura lo avvolge discreta, come un nero mantello.

Ci sono minuscoli rilievi, ma solo da un lato, quello davanti al mio viso. Il mio sguardo corre al petto di Severus e sorrido tra me, divertita: sono i deliziosi bottoncini della sua casacca che sempre mi tentano.

Il mio uomo è diventato un frutto, per me!

Lo voglio! Deve essere mio, adesso, subito.

Fremente, dischiudo le labbra e allungo la lingua per farlo mio, mentre socchiudo gli occhi e sospiro di piacere, già inebriata dallo squisito profumo che penetra nelle mie narici.

E' mio!

Un frutto dolce e succoso, che mi riempie la bocca in un trionfo di caldi sapori dopo aver sconvolto gli altri miei sensi.

Anche se spine nascoste hanno ferito le mie dita e una lacrima di sangue sorride beffarda sul polpastrello.

Anche se rimane quel retrogusto amaro, d'innocenza perduta, un dolore sordo di scelte sbagliate, di colpe imperdonabili e lancinanti rimorsi.

Poi, solo le labbra morbide di Severus sulle mie e le sue braccia che mi stringono.

**Nota finale**

Questa storia è stata profondamente rimaneggiata rispetto alla versione predisposta per il gioco, che era molto più breve e nella quale i riferimenti a Severus erano decisamente più ermetici e difficili da cogliere. Ma c'erano, c'erano eccome già allora.

Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare Monica (Kijoka) per i suoi suggerimenti che mi hanno aiutato a collegare meglio la storia al personaggio di Severus, in particolare l'idea della stanza illuminata solo dal fuoco nel camino, con il personaggio che emerge con lentezza dall'oscurità e tende il frutto, allegoria che ovviamente rappresenta il mago stesso.

Ecco il testo originale della storia.

_Lo voglio gustare con calma, assaporarlo piano, con gli occhi; voglio annegare nel suo profumo, rabbrividire sfiorandolo appena, lasciarmi travolgere dalla melodia del suo sapore._

_Un frutto dolce e succoso, che mi riempie la bocca dopo aver sconvolto i miei sensi._

_Anche se spine nascoste hanno ferito le mie dita e una lacrima di sangue sorride beffarda sul polpastrello._

_Anche se rimane quel gusto amaro, di qualcosa perduto e che non si può più riavere._

3


End file.
